


Macchiato 玛奇朵

by PsychoHildegarde



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoHildegarde/pseuds/PsychoHildegarde
Summary: 守望先锋正在进行一个卧底于西雅图市中心咖啡店的旁支任务，那里是监视他们目前目标的最佳地点。麦克雷不喜欢大城市，对咖啡也没兴趣，但是工作要做，守望先锋以外的人也没法干这个活。这应该是个简单的，如果特别无聊的话，任务。之后岛田半藏走进门，毫无自知地把事情复杂化了，而他只是想来一杯摩卡。





	Macchiato 玛奇朵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Macchiato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813206) by [CommonNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonNonsense/pseuds/CommonNonsense). 



> 玛奇朵：源于意大利语macchiare，“着色，标记”[1]
> 
> 差不多是个咖啡店的AU，但是剔掉了AU的部分又加上了“我说是就是”的胡编乱造。

“祝你有美好的一天，[2]”麦克雷说了今天的大概第四十遍。他对柜台外的年轻女士送上迷人一笑，而她回以礼节性的笑容收回卡，然后走到柜台另一头。在她之后，队伍终于可喜地到了尽头，给30分钟无休止的操作和对话画上句号。麦克雷长出一口气，一只手揉着发酸的眼睛。

他擅长很多事。他几乎弹无虚发，是潜行和侦察的一把好手，也能在牌桌上完美保持一张扑克脸。他会弹吉他，非常时刻修得了自己的机械臂，还能以破纪录的速度干掉一杯威士忌。他为人圆滑，无论敌友，而且几乎可以让任何人对他讲出任何事。他的能力让他撑过二十年前就有可能置他于死地的局面，又让他在这接下来的二十年里广结良缘。

然而他做不到的，很显然，就是 _服务顾客_ 。

当他从温斯顿那里接下这个卧底任务时，比起急于得到自召集后的第一个长线任务的心情，他完全没想到这会有多难。谣言称一些排的上号的黑爪特工被目击于这个地区，而麦克雷是第一批申请追查这些混蛋的人之一。可显然，当一个咖啡师比他预想的要累人多了。

麦克雷迅速扫视了一圈店面。除了角落里面前摆着咖啡和点心的那一对以外，店里就空了。他放松地呼出一口气，闪到把另一半意式咖啡吧与整个咖啡店分开的隔断后面。麦克雷靠着工业级体积的冰箱一侧呻吟出声。

“这可，”他和莉娜说，“绝对是我们有过的最可怕的伪装。”

莉娜操作着浓缩咖啡机笑道，“别这样，没有 _那么_ 糟的。”她的名牌上写着 _艾米丽_ ，头发梳到后面，戴着一副黑色粗框眼镜，让人几乎认不出来她。她的时间加速器被隐藏在厚连帽衫下，即使如此，她也尽可能地缩短出现在公众面前的时间以防万一。她轻快地从机器边的一摞纸杯上拿下一个，让杯子滚过手背耍了个花，稳稳接住后啪地放在柜台上。“我坚信有比这坏多了的活。”

“我简直没法理解你会喜欢这破事。”

“我也不知道，我觉得挺有意思的！”莉娜在往冰箱去的路上敲了敲咖啡研磨机，打开冰箱门，把牛奶倒进不锈钢杯里又回到机器前，一套动作行云流水。她把牛奶放到一边，装满一小筐刚磨好的豆子，用金属压头把咖啡粉压紧。“再说了，还记得我们在伦敦刚搞定归零者就得扎营的日子吗？那可惨多了。”

麦克雷确实记得。守望先锋的突击队到达之前他就已经在伦敦了，而他们必须放低姿态行动并时刻监视归零者的动向。那是极尽无聊的六天，他们五个全要挤在一个窄憋憋又缺物少件的安全屋里，还得偷偷摸摸地清掉这个巨型城市里最后一批恐怖分子——结果也没人念他们的好。那是个非常悲惨且不尽人意的任务，谁都不想再来一遍。

“啊，好吧，”他不情不愿地承认。“那确实更糟。但是这次也没好到哪去。我宁愿出去让黑爪傻逼们向我开炮也不愿意在这里守株待兔。”

“你就像是个巨婴。”莉娜按下按钮，机器开始轰鸣。几秒过后，乳状的浓缩咖啡从咖啡粉筐下的两个龙头里流下来，被两只子弹杯完美地接住。她把牛奶打出泡，拿起子弹杯，把它们全倒进纸杯里。

“你还沉浸在沾沾自喜里。”

莉娜为这玩笑式的侮辱咯咯直笑，给咖啡杯扣上盖子，跳着舞从麦克雷面前经过走到前面。麦克雷光是看着她就累得慌。

手机在兜里嗡嗡作响。他小心地瞟了一眼，看到了源氏的名字。源氏基本整个下午都在外面侦察——肯定是他在回报了。

“你能接管前面一会儿吗？”他喊。“得接一下。”

“没问题！”那边传来回复，于是麦克雷踱到咖啡店后面出了标着“仅限员工”的门。那里通向一个窄小潮湿的巷子，隔开了咖啡店和街上的高楼。似乎永远是灰蒙蒙的天上飘起毛毛雨，麦克雷早些时候意识到这就是西雅图的常态。然而，不同于冷雨的是，午后的时间尤其闷热黏腻，他发现自己接电话的时候不住地抻着领子。

“嘿，”他说。“发现什么好东西了吗？”

_“你好，麦克雷，_ ”源氏回道，“ _然后是不，没什_ 么。”

“好吧，干。状况如何？”

有那么一阵子没有回话。麦克雷环视着咖啡店对面那栋大楼四周。这是条不宽的路，但是机动车依旧在单条车道上缓慢挪动，司机们不抱希望地搜寻着任何一个可以称为车位的缝隙。街的另一侧是一幢由钢结构和玻璃幕墙构成的入时高楼，矗立在被光子铁路和桥梁交织为迷宫的西雅图之中。一个全息标志显示这栋楼属于太平洋峡湾生物科技公司[3]，他们的首要调查点。他们董事会中的至少一人正将公司资金流向黑爪的保险箱，而温斯顿担忧的是，一个生物科技公司可能特别容易与黑爪有所勾结。这个小小的咖啡店行动能让他们恰好驻扎在街对面，可以轻易发现一些极其明显的动作并时刻注意前来店里稍作休息的员工。另外，以西雅图遍地开花的咖啡店数量，也完全没有怀疑一个突然出现在街对面的咖啡店的必要。

当通讯信号亮起接收到发出的召集时，麦克雷几乎都不打算回来。守望先锋这些年来经历的一切显示它的重建毫无道理，也绝不会一如往昔。但是这种任务是他回应的原因，他终究回来了——因为没人会真正地去打击黑爪这类组织，只得留给他们这样的人。

或许还有的可忍，要是这家店是个酒吧的话。

_“抱歉，”_ 源氏终于开口， _“我以为要跟丢他了。得跟上去。”_

“其中一个董事会成员？”

_“是的，多诺万。他在城另一边的会议中早退了，所以我跟上了他，但目前为止还没见到任何可疑举动。”源氏叹口气。“我就说我不能期待他公然递出一个钱箱来。”_

“当然不能，那我们的活也太轻松了。”

_“可不是。”_

麦克雷看见一个蓝色头发的年轻女子从太平洋峡湾生物科技大楼的玻璃门里出来。他已经见过她好几次了，现在完全不能确定她到底是个秘书还是助理。不管怎样，很大可能收入太低又压力过大导致没法把挪用资金这一条纳入到污点清单里。“所以我们有没有点收获？”

_“没有。他今天有很多个会，以我目测，但看来绝大部分与会者都是公司内部的人。现在，仅仅在和应是他妻子——从戒指推断——的人共进午餐。他这里没进展，早上那会儿也没什么新鲜的。”_

“真棒。我现在为自己做了 _真正_ 有用的工作自豪的很。”

源氏笑了。 _“我懂你。”_

他们之间又回归寂静。麦克雷看着另一个年轻人进入峡湾大楼[4]，脸上挂着和早前离开的女孩相似的疲态。

_“你还记得在暗影守望的卧底行动吗？”_ 源氏问。 _“进行那些和现在差不多的任务的时候？”_

麦克雷干巴巴地笑了几声。“记得啊。那时候要坐一整天快把我逼疯了。不过，我不能说自己现在正坐着呢，但是你能明白。”他揉着自己下背部，虽然现在只是有点疼，但是一天结束之后疼起来能要命。中年危机在以一种痛苦的方式宣告自己的存在。

_“美说你不介意煮煮咖啡的。”_

“咖啡没问题，是买咖啡的人想逼疯我。”

不远处，麦克雷听到一阵清脆的铃声昭示着另一位——或者几位顾客的到来。他咽下一阵呻吟。“妈的。我最好在有人冲我嚷嚷之前放你走。你知道有的中年妇女因为耽误了两秒就把所有火气撒到我头上吗？”

_“祝你好运，朋友，”_ 源氏一边笑一边说。 _“可能下一个就终于是我们挪用公款的恐怖分子了呢，然后我们一抓住他就能一走了之了。”_

“深切怀疑。”

源氏哈哈大笑。 _“又或者不是。我很快回来。在我回来之前别把这地方拆了。”_

“我尽量吧。”

麦克雷把手机滑回口袋，深呼吸让自己准备好，返回咖啡店里。他在收银台刚和莉娜换位就马上接待了一对比他要大出15岁的夫妇，看起来不止一点不高兴。

“可算来了，”左侧的女士评论说。“我还以为你忘了自己有客人呢！”

麦克雷又吞回一个哼哼摆出最虚伪的笑脸来。“对此我非常抱歉，客人们。有什么能做的吗？”

 

 

 

另两个小时就这样不咸不淡地过去了。

两个来自对面太平洋峡湾公司的西装革履的绅士占据了墙边离麦克雷最近的桌子。他听了一会儿他们之间的对话，前后四次假装自己在清理柜台以便有借口能坐在收银台附近偷听。而这，同样地，又被证明是一次失败；对话间充斥着各种关于过长的工作时间的抱怨（你成天坐在那里数自己的钱能累到哪去，麦克雷忿忿地想）以及他们某位同僚的桃色丑闻，这极大的取悦了两人中的另一位。麦克雷试图从他们的对话里摘出一点弦外之音以免他们是在用某种暗语，但是很快就发现这两个人还没机灵到那个程度，因此他只好半心半意地一耳进一耳出，权当给自己找乐。

服务行业要么像个陀螺忙得团团转，要么就要把人无聊到死。没有中间情况。

他利用一点休息时间补充糖包和搅拌棒——老天爷啊，那些人是拿搅拌棒熬粥喝吗？——正当他反悔的时候，响起了半个小时里的第一声门铃。即使他不是很期待有客人来，至少也算是能打破沉闷了。

他走回收银台前斜倚在柜台上，为下一位顾客摆出一副善意的姿态——但是那并没有人。他环顾池座寻找他的新顾客，视线聚焦在一个正要落座在最远端角落里那张桌子的男人身上。

他看起来和麦克雷差不多大，深色头发梳成一个髻并剃掉了两侧，宽阔的肩膀被一件看起来就很暖和的敞领外套包裹着。他放下一个大号的琴盒，这花了麦克雷几分钟去打量，犹豫着那里面到底是把大提琴还是件武器。很大可能是前者，但是他也见过后一种情况。他得盯紧一点。

即便这样，就算是那个人带着提琴盒盘算着什么致命的念头，他也没有立刻就表现出来。在到柜台之前，他把随身物品放在桌侧，确保它占了相当一块地方让别人没办法加入他。他一直看着自己的手机，但是走近麦克雷的时候抬起了头，麦克雷感觉呼吸一窒。

仅从远处来看，他完全没意识到这个陌生人有多么 _英俊_ 。距离拉近，这个人的五官线条硬朗，有着锐利的深色眼睛和精心修整过的山羊胡。几枚耳钉细碎地闪烁着，鼻钉横穿过鼻梁；然而扎起头发的发带却是浅淡的鱼鳞花纹，让麦克雷想起那些古老的亚洲艺术。这些服饰综合在一起形成了古朴与现代的碰撞，令人着迷的矛盾综合体。他好奇这个人从哪里来，如果有机会，他会知道的。

他恰好来得及回神，挂上一个友善的笑容。“Howdy，”他说，用上他最平稳的音调。“我能为您来点什么吗？”

男人看起来有点分心，视线在麦克雷身后的菜单和手机之间来来回回了几次。“请给我小杯摩卡就好，”他说道，而麦克雷惊讶于他颇具深度的嗓音，低沉，稍有粗粝，又有着柔和的口音。

“没问题。就这样？”

“是的。感谢你。”

麦克雷暂时转过身去打单子。即使礼仪得当，这个陌生人依旧心不在焉，让麦克雷的热情被浇熄了一点。

“好的，”他递回找零。指尖擦过那个人的掌心，在单薄的无指手套下依然保持着温暖。“给我一分钟就能准备好。”

他点点头离开柜台边，走去几米开外的取餐台。他们之间隔着一个放在麦克雷那边的浓缩咖啡机，虽然一定程度上挡住了，但是透过齐着柜台的一溜玻璃仍然能够看见。麦克雷，即使一般情况下都是把点单交给莉娜搞定，这次却把她推开自己去做了。莉娜咯咯直笑，但是没有阻拦。

“等你搞砸了又需要僚机的时候就告诉我，”她笑话说，在麦克雷反击之前迅速溜到后厨。

麦克雷实在不喜欢在吧台干活，但是他能胜任的（在某小可爱贴在机器上的作弊小条的一点帮助之下），还给了自己充足的时间。先加巧克力，然后是机器煮好的一杯浓缩咖啡，再之后是牛奶。当他仔细地给不锈钢杯子里的牛奶打泡时，视线越过机器去看那个等待着的，正兴趣缺缺地读着旁边公告牌上本地最新新闻的来客。

“那么，”麦克雷轻快地说。“什么风把你吹来了？你的样子对于这里来说有点太严肃了啊。”

他眨眨眼从自己的世界里回过神来看向麦克雷。“哦。工作，很大一部分上。”

“你是音乐家？”

“有时候是。”

“那么正职呢？”

“很多。我是个自由职业者。”

“那一定很有意思。”

他嗯了一声权作回答。麦克雷努力没有气哼出声。有点尬聊过度了。

他把现煮的浓缩咖啡和巧克力倒进杯子，加上一点牛奶，使劲搅拌以避免巧克力沉在底部做出一杯毫不专业的饮料。可不能让这个好看的陌生人讨厌他的咖啡。

“我自己也略通音律，”他开口。

“哦？”

“吉他。从小就开始学了。谈不上专业，也不是随便混混。”麦克雷加进最后一点牛奶，倒出钢杯里剩下的一点泡沫作为点缀，扣上杯盖顺便耍了个花。“但是够我打发时间了。”

男人沉思着打量了他好一阵子。“我能看出来，”他说。他露出微笑，就只有一点点，从麦克雷面前的杯子上方看着他。“似乎你手上功夫相当不错。”

麦克雷顿住，仅仅是稍停了一下，在弄清楚他刚才对他说了什么的时候。那个人又去看他的手机了，但是嘴角还挂着一丝恶作剧式的笑容。他拼命憋住不要咧嘴笑出来。

“我还能给你来点别的什么吗？”他问道。他把咖啡放在他们之间，却没有马上放开手。“吃的东西？电话号码？”

起先男人眯起了眼，有点困惑，然后好像是明白了麦克雷在问什么。之后，出乎麦克雷意料，他露出假笑。

“或许改天吧…”他开口，然后看向下面一点的时候犹豫着。“啊， _詹姆斯_ 。我们会再见的。”他拿起咖啡很快的把它从麦克雷手里抽走，往自己的桌子走去。

麦克雷目送男人离开，无声又不敢置信地自嘲了一下。他不会骗自己相信还能再见到这个人，但是见鬼的如果不是他这抹亮色，这得是个多无聊的任务。

就算现在他认为麦克雷的真名是詹姆斯。

后来的差不多二十分钟里他又悄悄地瞥了好几眼那个男人，完全无法拒绝送上门来的四处偷瞟的机会。

在他背后，他听到后门快速的开合声。麦克雷迅速的在脑海中推理——莉娜还在这里，而安吉拉和美从来不会是第一个离开店里的人，这意味着——

“欢迎回来，源氏，”他招呼，转过身去面对刚刚进门的机械忍者。

源氏穿着外套，牛仔裤和靴子，再加上连帽衫，遮住了他身上所有智械的部分。他脸上的疤痕以及脖子和下巴的金属层还是有点明显，但是在这个年代，没人会在经过的时候多看他一眼。他冲麦克雷做了个鬼脸。

“这雨太夸张了，”他说，这么打量一圈，麦克雷看见源氏的连帽衫已经湿透了。“他们都怎么在这种地方活下来的？”

“我也没法告诉你。我家随便什么时候都是沙漠和太阳。”

“尼泊尔有时会很冷，雨季是另一回事了，但是至少不是 _什么时候_ 都湿乎乎的。”源氏摇摇头。“幸好我还防水，绝大部分。我不在的时候发生什么了吗？”

“没，没什么大事。”麦克雷说，与此同时莉娜插嘴道，“有人看上我们一位顾客了哦。”

源氏把目光转向麦克雷，充满质询意味。麦克雷不太自在地笑笑。“我没 _看上_ 他，”他说，“就只是进来了一个美人而已。你肯定会同意我的。”

“哦？有多好看？”

“你要想亲自看一眼的话，他还在呢。”

源氏笑出声，但是他真的过去看了。经过他的时候麦克雷靠在柜台上。“在角落里，”麦克雷在源氏张望着客座区的角落时补充。“没搞到名字。应该问的，但是感觉他完全在考虑自己的事。”

源氏似乎花了很长时间去打量大厅。之后他猛地拉回视线呆立在原地。

“怎么，他看见你了？”麦克雷问。“没关系的，我怀疑他没意识到——”

“麦克雷，”源氏说，声音平板僵硬，一种生生逼出来的冷静，“那是我哥哥。”

“不好意思？”

“你说的那个人。那是半藏。那是我哥哥。”

 

 

 

半藏在咖啡店呆了两个小时，直到天色渐晚。似乎他既不太着急离开，又不像是出于什么具体原因留在店里；他就只是坐在桌边，不是在电子屏上工作就是啜着咖啡看窗外的风景。就算他注意到了源氏就在同一个屋檐下，离他只有几米远，他也没有表现出来。如果源氏没说，麦克雷一定会认为半藏就是又一个普通的顾客，陷在软椅的舒适里完成自己的工作——仅仅是比起一般人有些锋利，或许吧，可绝不会比其他人更令人不安。

顾客人潮来了又走，但是终于在大概六点半的时候慢慢散去，此时已经马上要下班了。源氏在意识到半藏在这里之后不到两分钟就消失了，在那之后再也没回来过。麦克雷无精打采地穿梭于咖啡店的顾客之间，拖着地用余光打量半藏。有几次，他捕捉到半藏在看他——从来时间不长，但是也足以被察觉了。半藏什么都没说，但是嘴边有着模糊的笑意。麦克雷本该因为被一个英俊逼人的人注意而颇有成就感的，前提是他不知道他的真正身份。

守望先锋的每个人都知道源氏和他哥哥的过去。在多年前他被安吉拉的担架送来的时候他并没有讲整个故事的来龙去脉，但是随着时间过去小细节也慢慢被人知晓。源氏曾隶属于暗影守望，因此麦克雷对前几年印象尤为深刻：几个月的康复，频繁的手术和疗程，无法压抑的怒火，因自我厌恶而常常导致的暴力倾向爆发以及孤立自闭。源氏在暗影守望的那几年情况渐渐好转，但直到他不发一言地消失之前，他都没有获得片刻平静。

然而源氏在守望先锋的近几个月确实提到过他的兄长，态度却似乎有了完全的转变——可以说现在他已经 _原谅_ 了他哥哥做过的事。麦克雷并不知道他该如何作想，就他而言，但是长久以来的一切让他认为自己有理由不完全相信半藏。

在关店前一会儿，麦克雷到小巷里去抽了根烟放松——他可不敢让谁 _看见_ ，就算拿着烟也不行，这里的禁烟条例相当严格——回来的时候发现源氏和安吉拉都在后厨。

“我和温斯顿谈过了，”源氏在麦克雷把夹克抖下来的时候说。“他说由我决定。只要某种程度上他不会干扰到任务，我们没必要采取行动，所以直到他 _真的_ 做了什么……”

安吉拉发出不满的声音。“我不赞成，”她说。“这也太过于巧了，你不这么想吗？”

“我不知道。如果他是在找我，他早就找到了。而且我不相信他会和黑爪或者他们的合伙人有所牵扯，至少不会有意而为，所以我不认为他是来添乱的。”

“或者只是路过？”麦克雷提出一个可能。

源氏和安吉拉一起回头看他，才发现他的存在。源氏厌倦地耸耸肩。“我真的不知道，”他又说了一遍。“这有可能。我上一次看见他是在日本，但那都是几个月以前了。之后我也没有他的消息。”

麦克雷冒险瞄了一眼大厅。半藏还在桌旁，懒散地戳着面板；看着是在玩游戏。对于一个前 _黑道_ [5]人物来说简直不可能出现的画面。

“好吧，”他说，转向源氏，“似乎真的只能由你来决定。我不能说自己对一个曾经差点杀掉你的人怀有特别的好感，但是我说了不算。你要和他聊聊吗？”在他身后，他看见安吉拉微微点了点头表示赞同；他能想象她甚至更不关心半藏，鉴于他给她留了多大一个烂摊子。

源氏很长时间都没有回答。最后，他这样说，“我不为他做过的事感到愤怒。不再会了。他所做的事背后……原因很复杂。”

他轻轻叹了口气。“我也和师父说过。他认为我应该和半藏谈谈。我想要答应，但是这太诡异了。我没料到会在这里见到他。”

“那你要怎么做？”安吉拉问。

麦克雷重重地出了一口气，考虑了一下。“我跟你说，”他说。“我们马上就要关门了，所以他不管怎样都要离开。你何不试着在他出门的时候拦住他？我们会时刻待命以备无患。如果你真的想修补这段关系，你就应该去。我们会处理接下来发生的无论什么问题。”

“我……是的。你说得对。谢谢你。”

麦克雷拍拍他的肩，转身出去打扫大厅。安吉拉和他交换了一个眼神，半是担忧半是怀疑。

他径直穿过屋子，手里拿着扫帚，提醒半藏自己很抱歉要把他赶到外面的雨里去了，但是马上他们就要歇业。半藏安静地收拾好他的东西，不到一分钟就离开了咖啡店，桌子和来的时候一样干净。麦克雷继续扫地，但是自从半藏一走他就一直看着他，走出前门进到西雅图寒冷的夜晚。

只用了几秒源氏就转过拐角，截住了他。

麦克雷听不到发生了什么，但是他擅长察言观色，仅仅透过窗户去看就能大体了解。半藏似乎一开始并没有认出源氏，但之后由于震惊向后缩了一下。源氏说了点什么，姿势僵硬却还算平静，手放松地插在连帽衫的兜里。麦克雷可不会被骗过——他知道源氏在半藏眨眼之间就能掏出一堆手里剑，一旦他感觉受到了威胁。而半藏也精通格斗技巧，如果源氏的描述可靠的话。

麦克雷拼命地希望这件事不会以两个人在街上试图杀掉对方收场。

几分钟过去了。随着对话进行，半藏看着好像每分钟都要更生气，却没有朝源氏的方向移动半分。源氏眉头紧皱，神情忧虑，但什么都没发生。他们的声音越来越高，连窗户这边都能听个大概，可麦克雷的日语还没好到能听懂他们的话；然后争执就像开始的时候那样突然停下了。

最终，源氏向门这边走来。铃铛轻快地碰撞出声，他一只手扶着门，期待地等着。半藏久久地凝视着他，终于还是走了进来。

麦克雷在他们进来之后把门锁上。“都还好？”他小声地问源氏。

“看你怎么定义‘还好’了，”源氏干巴巴地回道。

半藏似乎没有注意到源氏短暂的停留，又回到了他之前坐过的角落里的那张桌子边。他尴尬地坐在那里，每个动作都带着不情不愿的僵硬。源氏轻柔地叹息。“能借你好意去沏些茶来吗？”

“当然。绿茶？”

“拜托了。我们可能要花一些时间。”

麦克雷照做，用一对供堂食顾客用的精致瓷杯里泡了两杯茶。他把杯子放下，源氏嘟囔了一句“ _谢谢_ [6]”，两只手捧起杯子。半藏好像不太在意麦克雷，或者是面前茶杯的存在。

麦克雷不甚自在地离开了，检查了一遍门是不是都关好之后躲到储藏室里。

他们小小咖啡馆的储藏室讲道理是用来存放额外的咖啡豆的，但实际的主要用途则是外勤人员的碰头点。莉娜，安吉拉，美和卢西奥都聚在这里，盯着店里监控终端屏幕的脸上要么是担忧要么是好奇。现在摄像头正聚焦在源氏和半藏谈话的角落。

“也就是说那是那个‘著名’的半藏咯？”卢西奥说，歪在椅子上盯着屏幕。

“显然是，”麦克雷回答。“他们在我走的时候还行，不管怎么说。”

“和我想的可不太一样，想着他应该更……不造[7]。更愤怒一点呢。”

“我们确定这没问题吗？”莉娜问。“鉴于所有的一切？”

“嗯，如果他们真的打算干掉对方，那肯定早就动手了。”莉娜看起来对这个答案不怎么高兴，而麦克雷继续道，“是啊，我知道，很奇怪。但那是他们的整个人生。如果源氏打算给他一次机会，呃，我相信 _他_ ，如果不是其他人的话。”

从屏幕里俯视两个正在进行明显是紧张且私密的交谈的人让麦克雷感到一阵别扭，所以最后他晃悠着和大部分人一样离开，继续打扫。安吉拉是唯一一个留下的人，安静地又观察了十分钟，直到她也待不下去，掏出了平板工作。

等到他们搞定自己的事，所有人都有点烦了，只想回到他们昏暗的公寓里一觉睡到天亮。然而即使已经过了近一个小时，瞟一眼屏幕就能发现那对兄弟还在谈。全体就“赶在明天之前回合租公寓，吃饭，睡觉”的意见达成了一致。麦克雷挥手和从后门先走的姑娘们告别，然后他和卢西奥走到咖啡店前厅。

“你来不来，源？”卢西奥经过角落的桌子时问。在这一个小时里的第一次，源氏和半藏终于停下了对话，因为被人吓了一跳步调一致地抬头。

“哦，”源氏充满罪恶感地说，“我——不，算了。马上就完。”

“确定？我们不想留你一人在这。”

“没关系，”源氏安慰他。“我们——”

“我并不打算攻击他，”半藏阴沉地打断，盯着他那半杯茶，“如果你们担心的是这个的话。”

一时沉默。“唔，”麦克雷说。“不能赖我们担心。”

“真的没事，”源氏再次说。“回家吧，你俩都是。我很快就回去。”

“说实在的，源氏，你和我们一起走我会更放心。我可以在附近等一会儿。”

半藏抬眼。他的视线和麦克雷相交了一秒多，然后撇开了。麦克雷还不够了解他，说不上那是不是愧疚。

源氏最终叹了口气，肩膀耷拉下来妥协了。“好吧，”他同意，“如果你坚持的话，但是请你在外面等，我们还没说完。”

麦克雷勉强点头，和卢西奥一起走到西雅图凛冽的夜晚里。没有了太阳的温暖，迷蒙在永远不散的云层之下，夜间已经是寒凉刺骨——而且依然在下雨。麦克雷一边抱怨一边把帽子压低盖过眼睛，斜靠在墙上。卢西奥在他旁边发笑。

没过多久门再次开启，兄弟二人走了出来。灯在他们身后自动熄灭，大门也总算是今晚最后一次地锁上了。半藏在转向另一边之前没有费心去打量任何一个人，大跨步地走着消失在黑夜里。源氏看向麦克雷和卢西奥，轻轻点了点头表示了解，向相反方向他们的公寓出发。

“一切都还好吧？”麦克雷问。“他要去哪？”

“他在附近有间屋子。看来他会在市里停留一段时间了。”

“为什么？”

“我现在不是很想谈我的兄长，如果可以的话，”源氏长叹。“我很抱歉。我明白你们都很担心，但是这是个漫长的晚上。我需要好好想想。”

“呃。当然。”

“你会没问题的吧？”卢西奥问，小跑着跟上源氏的大长腿。

“会的。我只是需要一点时间。我不认为半藏会是个威胁，但是过了这么长时间再见到他很……”源氏的声音低下去，没有说完。卢西奥拍了一下他的后背。

“但是，我还是很高兴见到他，”源氏在他们默默地走了很久之后加上一句。“他变了。”

“他有吗？”麦克雷表示怀疑。除去下午早些时候那一点点调情，他见到的还不足以表明半藏彻底改变了。

“我知道可能看不出来，但他确实有。”源氏望向前方，注视着被街灯照亮的小路。“至于多少，我说不好。但是很开心能看到这些。”

卢西奥似乎用了很长时间来消化。最后，他耸耸肩露出一笑。“那好吧，”他说。“大概我们没法争辩。一家子要团结起来了，是吧？”

麦克雷更不确定，但是也任事情这样了。

他们的公寓相当小：一间卧室和一个洗手间；最多只有两张台面的小厨房，五尺见方[8]的落脚地；以及占掉了剩下全部面积的起居室。卢西奥好心地在两天前刚到的那个晚上占据了沙发，坚持说他不在乎，别人应该得到那间硬塞进两张床的卧室。吃过便餐，又简单汇报了一下这一天的事情之后，麦克雷砸进床里。他浑身上下都是咖啡味，但是柔软的床垫敌过了他想要洗个澡的冲动，然后便睡死了。

 

——

 

麦克雷计划在第二天早上进行一个在太平洋峡湾生物科技外的单人侦察活动。他比其他人起得早些，整理好，出门，前往市中心。

即便是清早六点，西雅图也已经开始了一天的嘈杂，市民们醒来，为自己漫长的工作日灌下足够的咖啡因。虽然有着令人惊叹的运输系统，街道上依旧塞满了车，车灯像是诡异的会发光的眼睛一样穿透了晨雾。麦克雷选择步行。

他在对面找到了一家被夹在几个大一些的餐厅中间的小餐馆。选择了一个靠窗的座位以提供面对生物科技大楼正面的良好视线，开始解决他的早饭：一盘比斯吉面包[9]配上完全不能称之为肉酱的东西，以及两杯普普通通的咖啡。相较于完全无法和他们店里出品所匹敌的糟糕水准，至少那一点点炭烧味还说得过去。尽管叫他老教条吧，但是浓缩咖啡永远也比不过一杯黑咖啡。

两个小时的监视基本什么都没发生。他看到几个员工或开车，或搭公交，又或者走路来上班，没人看起来比别人有更大的嫌疑。多诺万，源氏前一天的目标，在差五分八点的时候出现，身穿定制西装和深海军蓝色的双排扣大衣。一些穿着实验袍和明显质量更低的衣服的人在早些前来——公司真正的运作人，麦克雷如此总结，准时到达开始为所有人挣钱。他很想知道这些人中是否有人注意到他们的工作有可能是在供养黑爪。

或许没有。

他的思绪回到咖啡店，以及昨天夜里见到的那个人。岛田半藏。很难相信那个该死的好看的人是个罪行累累的前弑兄者。有着英俊外表又是调情好手的人是如此遥不可及，真是有些不公平了。

然后又一次地，麦克雷小口喝着咖啡想，他自己也没那么干净。他最开始进入守望先锋是因为自己肮脏的过去，再次回来则是因那而生的愧疚。如果他都能行动起来尽全力去做些好事，人性就一定还有值得期待的地方。

除非半藏回来了，然后趁麦克雷吃早饭的时候杀了源氏。希望别。

他给那个看来饱受折磨的女服务员留下了不菲的小费后离开了小餐馆，在这一带溜达了一会儿，也基本没得到什么东西。他经过峡湾大楼，打量的视线透过玻璃门看到墙壁漆成白色的宽敞大厅，里面零散分布着几堆聊天或等待的人。他坐在一条长凳上抽烟，看人们从门里穿进穿出，短暂地盯着一群穿着实验室制服的人正在进行早上的片刻放松，然后各自分散。

这个距离的监视发现不了什么，人群移动的速度太慢。如果他们想要掩盖什么信息应该更活跃才是，而当一个国际政府组织不再为他们打幌子时事情会变得更糟。

最后，在几乎毫无结果的几个小时后，麦克雷回到了咖啡店。门上那个精巧的长方形牌子写明这里是“邻家研磨咖啡厅”，一个在被逼着弄明白之后次次都能让麦克雷做出鬼脸的双关[10]。店里很安静，只有零星几位顾客。美在柜台前，尽职尽责地擦着台面。当门铃响起提醒着麦克雷的出现时，美立刻抬起头来，绽出一个笑容。

“你来了！”他说。“我们一直在等你回来。剩下所有人都在开会。”

“关于什么？”麦克雷绕过拐角时问，一路脱下外衣和帽子。“出什么事了？”

“啊，算是吧。”美愉快的笑容淡下去，声音也转成低语。“源氏的哥哥回来了。我留在外面接待顾客，但是我觉得他们在商议让他和我们一起行动的事。”

麦克雷停下了。“是这样吗。”

美点头。她来回揪着自己围裙的颈带，那对她来说有点太长了。“我不确定自己是不是喜欢这个主意，”她说。“他做过的事太可怕了。就算源氏不在乎，那感觉也不太好。”

“我能理解，亲爱的[11]。但是在拿主意之前我们应该听听他的观点。我去看看怎么样了。”

麦克雷走进后厨时看到了队伍里除美以外的所有人，再次集合在一起围坐在折叠桌旁，占据了大半狭小的空间。温斯顿在电脑那端讲话，在麦克雷进门的时候停住了。

“啊，麦克雷特工，”他说。“欢迎归队。你发现什么了吗？”

“不值一提。”麦克雷的目光扫过一圈定格在明显是他们计划里的新成员身上。半藏位于桌子一侧浑身不自在地坐着，双手交叠在桌面上。他瞥了一眼麦克雷的方向，又把注意力放回屏幕上。“介意，呃，告诉我一下之前的内容吗？”

“当然，嗯。源氏解释了昨天的……事情之后，他提到了一些有趣的东西，”温斯顿说。他推了下眼镜，对于一个7尺[12]的黑猩猩来说有点过于严肃了。“显然，岛田先生大概能帮助我们。”

麦克雷看向半藏想要个解释。半藏越过表情意义不明的卢西奥肩头，盯着远处墙上的某点。“我来城里是工作原因，”他生硬地说。“这个地区有我要拿的几个悬赏，其中一个，很显然，就在你们调查的公司工作，而档案表明他们为黑爪干活。”

“那么，你是个雇佣兵，”麦克雷说。“所以那就是‘自由职业’代表的意思。”

半藏微微挑起一边眉毛，但是没有回应。

“无论如何，”温斯顿插进来，“似乎岛田先生已经对公司进行过一些调查了。鉴于此以及他的能力，我认为我们可以让他在行动中发挥作用，但是……”

他不出声了。麦克雷看了看屋子里的人，发现了各种不适或是怀疑的表情——除了源氏，就算他的脸藏在面具后面，也已经很明显了。

“我想让他加入，”他坚定地说。“我请求他帮助我们，他也同意了。我信任他。这应该足够了。”

“你不能怪我们担心，亲爱的，”莉娜温和地说，源氏猛地摇摇头打断了她。

“我很感激你的顾虑，但是我与我兄长的过去是 _我的_ 问题，不是其他任何人的。”

一桌子人陷入沉默。安吉拉的表情像是要说什么，但是嘴唇紧抿成一条线。卢西奥在源氏和半藏两个人间左看看右看看，做着斗争。半藏的视线落到桌子上，两手在桌面上紧紧攥在一起；他表面上不为所动，但是发白的指节暴露了他的紧张。

麦克雷突然被一幅画面击中：他自己，二十年前，就双手被铐住坐在一张桌子边上，紧握着拳以至于指甲都切进了掌心，同时一群形色各异的人俯视着他。

麦克雷大声叹了口气。“好啦，”他说。“我觉得我们都明白有人帮忙何乐而不为。而且就之前的事来看，唔，要是我们不相信人是会改变的，我根本不可能站在这里。我想我们得给他个机会。”

他从余光里看见半藏惊讶地抬起头看向他。其他人同样，有些吃惊。莉娜的表情露出一点愧疚而柔和些许。源氏的肩膀因为松了口气塌下来，显然是个没有说出口的 _谢谢你_ 。

“那么好，”温斯顿说，挥开他的面板。“我想我们会带上他。欢迎加入队伍，岛田先生，至少目前如此。”

剩余的对话以平日那种近乎粗暴的超高效率进行：总结近期事件（无），敲定计划，讨论战术。最后，其他人站起来散开，要么到咖啡店的不同区域去，要么进行自己的任务。麦克雷起身准备离开，但是他看见半藏纹丝未动。“要来吗，岛田？”

半藏把视线从角落移到他身上。有一阵子，他什么也没说，麦克雷都要怀疑自己是不是做错了什么了。然后半藏问他，“为什么你劝他们让我留下？”

麦克雷因为这始料未及的问题愣住了一秒。“什么意思？”

“你在守望先锋认识源氏很多年了，他把你当做非常亲密的朋友，你清楚地知道发生了什么。为什么你还让我留下？”

麦克雷停住了。“其实，”他耸起一边肩膀，“你看起来挺真诚的。而且源氏相信你。不能保证所有人都会让你在这里四处乱跑，但是如果你真这么打算，这就算是唯一比较在意的事了。”

“那你可真是个大好人。”半藏的语气像是在等着麦克雷提出什么要求。麦克雷又耸耸肩。

“你提到过……”半藏犹豫着，然后又说了一遍。“你刚才说如果没有第二次机会的话，你可能都不会在这里。”

麦克雷很长时间都没有回答。“那是个很长的故事了，我现在不打算讲，”他最终说。“但我能说的是，这里的几位一开始向我表达了善意，正是当时的我所需要的。我不能说自己就不会盯着你，但是如果你是真心想做出改变帮上些忙，那么作为回报，我也不会赶走你。”

“这真是……很公平。甚至过于慷慨了。”

半藏最后站起来，麦克雷以为对话到此为止了。之后半藏不甚自在地清了清嗓子。“我认为自己还欠你一个道歉。”

麦克雷眨眨眼。“为了什么？”

“昨天。如果我们要共事，我不想让你感觉我还想更进一步。”

麦克雷回想了一遍昨天的事，终于想起昨天下午他们之间那段简短——然而还是很愉快的——对话来。“什么，调情吗？”他说。“我天，你完全不用为了那个道歉。谁都不会因为几句话感到受伤的。”

半藏的眉头皱得更紧了。“尽管是这样，”他说。“我没想到能回到这里，所以当时我什么都没考虑。现在不一样了。”

“呃，好吧，我猜，但是我跟你说，什么事也没有。何况，当时我们也并不认识。”

“然而我假设你现在知道我是谁之后想法不一样了。”

啊。这就是症结所在了。麦克雷心不在焉地摩挲着胡子说，“嗯，有点吧，我感觉。但是肯定没有你想的那么严重。很少有人能抵挡我的魅力呢。”

出乎他意料地，半藏翻了个白眼。“没错，显然那确实发生了，”他这么说，几乎是被逗乐了的语气。

“嗯，肯定还有你满意的地方。”麦克雷懒洋洋地笑着。

半藏略过了这点，收拾好自己的包甩到肩上。他走过麦克雷，但是又在门边站定。

“你不叫詹姆斯，对吧。”

麦克雷噗嗤笑出声。“不啊，”他回道。半藏的表情明显没有刚才愉快。“实际上，是杰西。杰西麦克雷。怎么叫都行，没什么区别。”

半藏点头。“那就是麦克雷了。祝好。”说完，他向前走去。

麦克雷跟着他直到柜台，在那里看着半藏继续大步穿过店面走到西雅图沉闷的下午中去。很快他就从附近消失了，把咖啡店甩在身后，转而独自去收集信息。

“怎么样？”美问他，扔下了她手里彻底清洗浓缩咖啡机的活来问半藏的事。“他们说了什么？他会留下吗？”

麦克雷慢慢呼出一口气。“是的，”他说，越过美去够他钩子上挂着的围裙，那个 _詹姆斯_ 的名牌依然别在上面。“是啊，我感觉我们会常常见到他了。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]还有玷污的意思……
> 
> [2]原文为have a good one，一种客套问好
> 
> [3]原文为Pacific Sound Biotech Inc.
> 
> [4]原文为PSB building
> 
> [5]原文为yakuza（やくざ），極道的俗称
> 
> [6]原文为arigatou（ありがとう）
> 
> [7]原文为I dunno；后文卢西奥说话时风格都很简略随性，翻译的时候会相应的比较飘，不再赘述
> 
> [8]约0.5平方米
> 
> [9]原文为biscuit，但并不是通常意义上的饼干而是一种速发面包，北美地区常见
> 
> [10]Common Grounds café，Common Grounds是一篇由Troy Hickman创作的预定话短篇漫画，反映了超级英雄与维序者们围绕一个叫做Common Ground的连锁咖啡厅的故事（reference Wikipedia, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Common_Grounds）
> 
> [11]原文为sweetpea
> 
> [12]约2.2米


End file.
